Moonlight Guidepost
by sakuramiko
Summary: Kirsi comes to play a concert in Japan when something bad happens... AU


**AN: **This was lots of fun. Please enjoy it. This does take place during season 1 so she is much older now.

* * *

Olavi pulled the luggage along behind him and his daughter held her bag in front of her. She stared straight ahead of her with a smile on her face. This was Kirsi's first time in Japan. She had heard so many nice things about Japan. Olavi looked completely uninterested as usual. He was his daughter's manager but he left her on her own a lot. A small group of girls started to scream when they spotted Kirsi. Olavi huffed and grabbed his daughter's hand and started to run.

"Papa! Why are we running from my fans?" Kirsi said and her wrist was pulled on painfully. She frowned and soon she was shoved into a car. She hated her father when he was this way. He started acting this way ever since Anni, her mother, left him for Eelis, her piano instructor. Eelis had retired after Kirsi became his prodigy and that is when her mother left.

Kirsi knew that it was going to happen. Her father had always gone on business trips for months and months… She wasn't mad at her mother or Eelis anymore. She knew they were happy and now she was happy performing all around the world. Olavi looked out the window of the car. He memorized the names of the streets since he would be going out tonight.

Kirsi set her bag down on the bed on the hotel. She was not surprised that it smelled like every hotel she had ever been in. She figured that they all used the same soap on the sheets and the same cleaning supplies. "I'm going out Kirsi. Don't leave the room. Order whatever you want." Olavi said flatly and slammed the door as he left. Kirsi stuck her tongue out at where the sound of the door was. She flopped down on the bed and reached toward the table between the beds. She eventually found the remote and turned the television on. She turned on the music channel and dozed off.

Kirsi was awoken by the sound of a doorbell and a knock. She got up and felt her way toward the door. "Room service." A male's voice said from the other side of the door. Kirsi smiled and assumed Olavi had ordered something for her since he knew he wouldn't be back. It was little things like this that showed he really did care about her. She opened the door and she felt someone push something over her mouth. Kirsi tried to push him off but was starting to pass out. Her attacker pushed her in the room and closed the door.

He sighed and knew this one was going to be trouble. He tossed the limp Kirsi onto the bed and went over to the window. He opened and looked down to see how far it would be. He went back to the girl and put her over his shoulder. He jumped down and threw his wire up to attach to a pipe so their fall would be cushioned. He disappeared around the corner and the jingle of a bell was heard.

Kirsi awoke on a hard surface and opened her eyes even though they were useless. Here head hurt and she felt dizzy. Then she remembered her attacker. She sat up like a bolt and grabbed her head in pain. A jingle and some shuffling was all she could hear. "Look, she woke up. What a tough cookie." A deep male voice said.

"Who is there!?" Kirsi said and lifted her head. She didn't look around because it would do no good. Her captors found this odd and she heard more shuffling and some ceramic clink.

"They didn't tell me she was blind!" The voice of the 'room service' man said. Kirsi's eyes widened a little. She had been kidnapped! She felt around and discovered that she was on a blanket on the floor. She heard footsteps approaching and tried to get up. Her arm got grabbed and she was forced up.

Kirsi started to push her captor away and eventually her free hand found his face. The slap seemed to echo before the other voice started to laugh. "She got you really good, Hei." The deep male voice said.

"Shut up Mao." Said the voice of Hei; the man standing in front of Kirsi. She felt him take her other hand and his grip was tight. He got closer to her face because she could feel his breath. "Where is Olavi Loikkanen?" He asked almost in a growl. Kirsi then understood. She had been taken because of her father.

"Let me go! I don't know where he is." She shouted and started to try and pull her wrists out of his hands. She didn't know where he father was but she was not going to give in to these two men. She started to kick her legs out and Hei pushed her back against a wall.

"Stop it. I don't feel like tying you up. Just cooperate." He ordered her. She didn't listen and still was trying to squirm away from him. He wondered how such a helpless girl had such a will. Kirsi flailed even harder but Hei's hands were not budging. She then started to scream as loud as she could. Mao's bell jingled as he moved over to a window.

"Hei! Make her be quiet! People are approaching."Mao yelled loud enough to be heard. Then there was the distant sound of laughter. Hei looked down at screaming Kirsi and did the one thing he knew would shut a girl up. He kissed her and it became silent and the laughter of the group came and went. Hei removed his lips from hers and tossed her onto the blanket on the floor where she originally was.

Kirsi was so shocked. She had never expected a kidnapper to kiss to her keep her quiet. She didn't even notice that she was back on the floor. Her hand went to her lips. He took her first kiss! How dare he! Her eye brows furrowed and she started to get mad. She hated the man named Hei. Hei just sighed a little, a kiss always worked and it kept the girls quiet for at least fifteen minutes after too. He looked down at the angry girl covering her mouth. Had his kiss been that bad?

* * *

**AN: **Hmmm Lots of fun. A multichapter Darker than Black story from me?! INCONCEIVABLE! No really if this goes over three chapters shoot me. It might only be two.


End file.
